Eternidade
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Draco Malfoy tinha passado por muitas coisas estranhas em sua vida, mas nenhuma era tão estranha quanto a sua morte. Fluffy-D/G


**Eternidade**

Draco Malfoy tinha passado por muitas coisas estranhas em sua vida, mas nenhuma era tão estranha quanto a sua morte. A sensação de estar completamente nu, jogado em cima de algo sólido, quando segundos antes tinha estado deitado em sua cama, completamente confortável e resignado a esperar pelo fim. Ele se virou, abrindo os olhos. A cada instante achava tudo mais e mais estranho.

Porque Draco Malfoy estava no nada. O chão acinzentado e a névoa em volta dele. Não sentia frio, ou calor, mas desejou não estar tão... _Nu_. Viu um conjunto de vestes perto de si, e se surpreendeu ao notar que eram vestes da escola. Só então notou que seu corpo era jovem. As terríveis cicatrizes do sectumsempra tinham desaparecido. Seus dedos investigaram seu rosto, e notou que parecia ter dezesseis anos outra vez.

Ficou de pé, olhando em volta com desconfiança. Por que não havia nada que não brumas? Parte de si já quase esperava, com um frio divertimento, ver uma barca aparecer do nada com alguma espécie de pessoa capaz de abri-las com um encantamento e chegar até Avalon. Seria justo, afinal, depois de uma vida que tinha lhe tratado tão mal. Ele mereceria a paz que cura todas as feridas do santuário.

Aos poucos, parte da névoa foi se dissipando. Ele viu paredes de pedra fecharem sobre si, e aos poucos os contornos ficaram claros para ele. De todos os lugares do mundo, por que deveria voltar _justamente_ para a Torre de Astronomia? Assim que descobrisse quem era o responsável por aquilo, faria uma boa reclamação. A morte é um momento de descanso, ora bolas, e não a hora de se ter mais e mais lembranças terríveis. As brumas diminuíram, mas ainda conseguia vê-las por trás das janelas da torre. Virou-se de um lado para o outro incomodado. Não sabia o que deveria fazer, mas não queria chegar nem perto da janela de onde o velho diretor tinha caído.

Brincou com um dos telescópios, girando-o por um instante. O som de seus ferros cortou o ar, e ele se aproximou da janela oposta da lateral. O que aconteceria se tentasse se jogar lá de cima? Certamente não poderia morrer _de novo_. Ele se inclinou, olhando para baixo, mas só o que via eram brumas.

- Eu não faria isso, se fosse você – falou uma voz divertida.

Ele sabia quem era antes de se virar, mas isso não diminuiu o choque. Ela estava lá, sentada na janela de onde Dumbledore tinha caído, vestida com a roupa da escola assim como ele. Seus dedos brincavam com seu cachecol amarelo e vermelho, mas seus olhos encontraram os dele com um sorriso. Seu cabelo era ruivo, novamente, mas é claro que se ele tinha novamente dezesseis anos, ela deveria ter mais ou menos quinze. Ela ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha, como sempre fazia.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, afinal.

- Eu vim te ajudar – anunciou, ainda sorrindo.

Draco soltou uma risada seca.

- Como _você_ iria me ajudar, Weasley?

- Quando a gente morre, sempre vem alguém nos ajudar a fazer a passagem. Isso aqui é só o começo. Aqui é o momento da escolha.

- Que escolha? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

- Você nunca se perguntou como alguém pode virar fantasma? – ela respondeu, um sorriso irritantemente superior em seus lábios. – Você tem uma escolha a fazer... Se você quiser voltar, vai se tornar um fantasma... Se não, eu vou te levar... Te ajudar.

- Me levar para onde? – perguntou, ainda mais desconfiado.

- Adiante – respondeu simplesmente. A ruiva mordeu o lábio por um instante, claramente tensa. – Por favor, não volte.

Ele a observou, curioso. Não conseguiu evitar chegar mais perto dela. Nada iria impedi-lo, nem mesmo ela estar naquela maldita janela. Ele tocou seu rosto, e ela fechou os olhos. Seu corpo era estranhamente real. O perfume de seus cabelos era o mesmo. Ele não o esquecera por nem um dia, mesmo tendo passado tantos anos.

- Por que logo _você_ veio me ajudar? – ele questionou, respirando fundo.

- Porque eu era quem você queria ver – respondeu, dando os ombros.

- O que faz você achar isso? – perguntou. Era muita presunção da parte dela.

- Eu estou aqui, não é? – falou, rindo dele. – Se você quisesse outra pessoa, eu não estaria aqui.

Os dois se olharam por um longo tempo, em silêncio. Mas, naquele lugar, o tempo não significava nada.

- Por que eu vim justamente para essa maldita torre? – ele perguntou, irritado.

- Nós sempre vamos para lugares que foram particularmente relevantes na sua vida. Lugares onde tudo começa para nós... – ela riu, e balançou a cabeça. – Se te consola, quando eu cheguei, estava na câmara secreta.

Mesmo ali, ele conseguiu ver uma sombra passar pelos olhos dela. A garota estremeceu, ele a abraçou e os dois ficaram juntos. Os corpos - por falta de palavra melhor – ainda se encaixavam perfeitamente bem. O cheiro do cabelo dela entrava por suas narinas, e foi ela quem tornou a falar.

- Se eu pudesse escolher, teria morrido depois de você. Quem sabe, se fosse assim, eu chegaria aqui e veria as estufas, ao invés da câmara.

Ele sorriu, algo dentro de si ficando feliz com a frase da menina. Nunca esqueceria o dia em que os dois tinham discutido perto das estufas, o que acabara resultando no primeiro beijo deles. Tinha sido tudo tão irracional, mas ele jamais se arrependera do que os dois tiveram.

- Eu fui ao seu funeral – ele murmurou. – Deixei flores no seu túmulo.

- Eu sei – respondeu simplesmente.

- Quando... Quando você chegou aqui, quem você encontrou? – A dúvida o corroía por dentro. Quem teria sido tão importante a ponto dela ter chamado até lá? Certamente não fora _Potter_. O infeliz continuava vivo, mais uma prova que vaso ruim não quebra fácil, acrescentou mentalmente.

- Fred – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – E George, é claro.

- Seus irmãos – ele murmurou, a boca contra os cabelos dela. A garota assentiu, ainda em seu abraço.

- Eu sinto muito que não tenha dado certo – ela falou finalmente, e se afastou um pouco, olhando-o nos olhos. – Eu sei que... Eu errei. Mas era tanta pressão, tanta coisa, aquilo era uma loucura e todo mundo...

- Esperava que você ficasse com Potter. Eu sei – ele respondeu, não sem alguma irritação. – Agora não tem volta.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, e sorriu.

- Você não vê – ela falou, o sorriso contagiante. Ela pegou as mãos dele entre as suas, animada. – Você me chamou aqui. E eu posso te levar para _lá_. Nós nunca tivemos uma vida, mas podemos ter a eternidade.

- Você sabe, apesar dos rumores, Potter _não é_ imortal. Uma hora ele também virá para cá. E eu prefiro não me iludir na minha própria morte e acabar largado de novo. Já me basta isso em vida.

- E se ele me chamar, eu vou ajudá-lo a chegar do outro lado – respondeu, solene. – Mas isso não significa que eu vou continuar presa a ele. Você conhece os votos tão bem quanto eu.

- Na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza – ele recitou.

- Até que a _morte_ os separe – ela completou, sorrindo. – Acabou. O vínculo acabou. A morte nos separou – ela deu uma risadinha, antes de continuar. – Isso soa tão mórbido, mas a morte pode nos unir. A eternidade é nossa, para fazermos o que quisermos com ela.

- O que você sugere, Weasley? – ele perguntou, irritado.

- Ginevra – ela corrigiu, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. – Eu sugiro que você, Draco Malfoy, siga comigo até aquela porta. No começo, vai ser tudo muito novo, mas você se acostumará logo. Você vai precisar fazer _coisas_, mas quando você acabar... Quando acabar, eu estarei lá te esperando. Não é como a vida mortal, claro, mas é um começo. E depois... – ela mordeu o lábio novamente, como se ponderando o que ia dizer. – Depois podemos planejar tudo para que da próxima vez dê certo.

- Você _realmente_ está falando sério? – perguntou, surpreso. – Que você quer a eternidade comigo?

- Por tudo que é mais sagrado – ela respondeu, solene. – Eu quero ser _sua_ Draco, só sua. Na eternidade e em qualquer vida que venha depois disso. Eu não quero mais ter que errar.

Os dois se olharam, e Draco perdeu todo o autocontrole que tivera em vida. Ele se agarrou ao corpo de Ginny, mergulhando as mãos por seus cabelos, e deixou que seus lábios encontrassem os dela. O beijo era exatamente como se lembrava, e, quando se separaram, viu que ela sorria.

- Nós temos a eternidade, Draco – falou novamente.

- Então a morte é melhor do que a vida – ele respondeu, sorrindo também.

Ginny o puxou pela mão, indo em direção a porta, e ele se deixou guiar. Passara a vida inteira sofrendo pelo que não tinha podido ter e agora, na morte que todos tanto temiam, tinha mais do que ousara desejar. Ela abriu a porta que daria para a escadaria de descida da torre, e ele foi atrás dela, sem medo.

Para a eternidade.

**Nota da Autora:** Eu escrevi essa fic, em um surto – menos de meia hora – após ler "Brancas Rosas", da Pichi, que ainda não fui publicada. Só achei que seria interessante mostrar a morte não como algo ruim, e sim como mais uma passagem. E ela é dedicada à Guta, que ficou lufando enquanto eu escrevia. xD


End file.
